Forever Home
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: 7TH INSTALLMENT IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE: Spencer and Derek add yet another member to their lovely family...ONE-SHOT!


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ PART 7 IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE! Okies my flowers! Here it is the next instalment and a smidge of fluff, enjoy! :D _

_IntoTheWilds_

_Xxx_

* * *

_"Some things don't last forever, but some things do. Like a good song, or a good book, or a good memory you can take out and unfold in your darkest times, pressing down on the corners and peering in close, hoping you still recognize the person you see there." __  
**-Sarah Dessen**_

* * *

"Come on daddy," Paige called racing ahead the four year old twins not too far away from the bubbling ten year old all three children bursting with excitement.

Chuckling Derek pulled his husband closer to his side nuzzling his creamy jaw, "this was your idea."

"I know."

"Good, just so you know this madness is your fault."

Spencer laughed, "Yeah, like you don't love the idea of getting a new dog!"

Okay Spencer had him there! After losing Clooney and Balto, two of the bravest dogs Derek had ever encountered, he had been pining for a canine companion, but they had decided to wait until the twins had grown a bit. The Quantico Dog Shelter stood just outside the city. Acres of green surrounded the building and despite struggling from time to time, the facility did well by the Dog's they took in. Bouncing with exhilaration, the kids darted in past their parents once the door was open and rushed toward the counter squealing in delight.

"Well hello," greeted a pretty red head with a wonderfully friendly smile and pink bows in her hair, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Paige Morgan, and these are my brother and Sister Jesse and Amy. We're here to adopt a dog," ten year old Paige stated matter-of-factly her dimpled smile softening the woman's pretty face even more.

"Oh well aren't you a pet!" Lifting her head the woman—Kelly according to her name tag—positively beamed, "You the proud daddies? Your children are just too much!"

Glowing with pride Derek patted Paige's head, "Thanks. Well, as Paige said, we're here to adopt."

"Splendid! I've currently got four dogs available for adoption. Now, we do recommend a trial fostering, because obviously the dog may not fit. If you want you can sign up for the foster as soon as you wish and after a two week trial decide then if you wish to finalise the adoption." Kelly grinned reaching for some paper work, "these are the fostering forms and I'll need a Utility bill to verify your address and some identification."

"We've got all that with is, I took time to look into this," Spencer said with a warm smile.

"Oooo wonderful babycakes, oh my FBI Agent Morgan huh, well if that doesn't vouch for you." Laughing Kelly stepped around the counter and directed them toward a locked door. Typing in the code whistling _heigh-ho_ in a sweet tune, Kelly led the family down a long corridor.

Even from there they could hear the yips and yaps of healthy, exuberant dogs. The kennel was quite full and bringing them into the one at the end, Kelly ushered them inside absolutely ebullient. Any day they adopted out an animal was a small victory for every dog abused, abandoned, unwanted and with each one finding their forever home, Kelly's century was made.

"Alright, like I said we have four dogs. I have three Rottweiler pups left from a litter of ten, fabulous dogs and so friendly. Eh, my son named them Nina, Pinta and Santa-Maria."

Spencer smiled, "clever, a fan of history?"

"You betcha," Kelly giggled.

Smiling Spencer turned and that's when he saw him, in the kennel just behind them. Kelly had already opened the other kennel to let Derek and the kids in at the pups. Ignoring their delighted awes, Spencer moved toward the far cage and his heart constricted. He was a timid, shy animal, watching him with hopeful eyes and yet staying back for fear of him. The printed card outside his kennel read _'cross, sheepdog x Beagle, aged approximately one year.' _He was very like a Beagle, but had the build and size of a sheepdog and he was so skinny it broke Spencer's heart.

"That's Marlo," Kelly said from behind Spencer making him jump. She smiled apologetically, "He was found six months ago, tied to a tree, starved and so riddled with worms it's a miracle he hadn't died. We tried getting him rehomed, but the bitch—excuse my language—got bored of him within a week and abandoned him. Luckily a member of my team came across him and brought him back." Kelly let out a bark of laughter. "My father named him Marlo, eh; he's a major fan of _the Wire_."

For once Spencer drew a blank, but Derek was swift to come to the rescue, "that's a good show." Looking over his husband's shoulder Derek sweetly kissed his temple and took a look at Marlo. Curiosity had obviously gotten the better of him, because the lovely canine had padded to the front of the cage tail wagging exuberantly. "He's a fine animal, needs some feeding up though."

Their piqued interest had Kelly's jaw dropping. Marlo had been in the shelter for six months. It was getting to the point they feared they'd never find him a home, "he is a wonderful dog. He just wants to be loved, but even in shelters, the puppies are scooped up first."

"Aw Dad," Jesse gushed grinning at the dog, "he's really nice, can we have him, please?"

"Yeah, please," seconded Paige and Amy.

The puppies were lovely, but Marlo needed them more and even the children understood that. Spencer knew what it was like to feel unwanted, knew only too well how unfair the world could be and because of that he grinned at his husband hazel eyes bright, "yeah Derek, can we?"

Chuckling Derek bent his head and pressed a kiss to his partner's lips, "anything you want baby."

A bark of sheer joy left the canine making them laugh. It was as if he understood perfectly. Marlo's tongue lolled, his tail wagged and with an almost doggy grin, he knew he had found his forever home.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ Thank you for reading and Marlo's story is actually true. I adopted this dog myself back in November 2012 and in exactly the condition I mentioned. It took me seven months but I got him back to full health and due to changes in my circumstances I rehomed him. Though it broke my heart, Marlo is now a happy farm dog, with a loving family and has found a forever home with them. If I hadn't fostered him when I had this beautiful animal would've faced being put to sleep. _

_Thousands of dogs are put to sleep every year all over the world, even more are living in appalling conditions and despite the best efforts of people, not all of them can be saved. _

_Consider this a sort of moral. If you consider getting a dog, be damn sure it's what you want because there is no switching them off and popping them on a shelf when you're bored. Puppies are born and abandoned at the drop of a hat, both in domesticated and stray animals, so spay and neuter your dogs if you don't intend to breed._

_And if you consider getting a dog. Check out your nearest shelter. There is no pet in the world that will love you more than a rescue pet, because they don't take you for granted. :)_

**_NOTE:_**_ The pic is the real life Marlo ^_^_


End file.
